New Years
by demonfey
Summary: so. I've made a lemon-fic. If you like that stuff, take a look! The grammar's good, I swear. I think. It's Rod x Rio x Allen!


It was New Years, and Rio was so fucking wasted.

But God, she felt good.

After Echo Town's usual celebration, the younger villagers had all decided to go to a club in the city. They were all there - Rod, Neil, Allen, Soseki, Tina, Felicity, Iroha, Michelle, and even Yuri had come. It had been a while since any of them had been to a club, but they all knew how it went.

"Come on," Rio said, grasping the handsome boy beside her. She knew she was drunk but didn't feel like it. In fact, she felt shockingly sober as she looked into Allen's face. "Let's go dance."

"What a wonderful idea." He was wearing contacts today, and without his glasses his cerulean eyes seemed larger. She grinned up at him, and he smirked back, a sexy smirk that sent her blood pumping.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't think Allen was ridiculously hot. A kind of _I'd-fuck-you-without-thinking_ kind of hot. Not that she'd ever tell him that; she didn't need to enlarge his already large ego.

They moved to the crowded dance floor, managing to squeeze through the sweaty bodies and find a space. Rio was wearing an incredibly short silver dress, one that only barely reached past her ass. If she bent over, she had no doubt that anyone and everyone would be able to see the lacy black lingerie she had on. So, she wouldn't bend over.

The music pulsed wildly around around her, and she gave Allen a slow, sensual smile as she began to move. She snaked her body around his, winding around his torso and sliding her hands down his back, pushing into him, before stepping away slightly and twisting her body, this time not around him but for herself. She'd never been a great dancer, but she was great at using her body on another. And using that body to help lure somebody in.

Fuck, she really was drunk. The minute her mind told her, _seduce Allen, _she knew. But she'd be lying if she didn't want to.

She ground her ass against his lap, and he laughed breathily in her ear as she twisted around him, sliding her body up hers. "Are you turning me on on purpose, Rio?" he asked, his hands gripping her waist as she danced with her back to him. She could feel his erection beneath his jeans and smiled to herself.

"Are you turned on?" she purred back, putting her arms around his neck. She looked up at his face and was suddenly shocked by the intense lust there.

"Quite," he murmured, moving his head down to kiss her neck. She let out a moan at the hot kiss he left underneath her jaw.

"How do I get in on this action?"

Rod's voice floated to them, audible despite the cheers and the music. Her eyes snapped to the blonde boy suddenly before her, who was smiling something of a sexy smile.

"Just move closer," Allen said, chuckling into her neck. "Rio'll do the rest."

Absolutely fucking drunk, Rio lowered her lids and freed one of her hands to beckon to him. "Come get me," she said, her voice once again a purr. He smiled and stepped close, and Rio began to grind against him too.

Rod slid his hands down her body, his fingers finding the hem of her dress. "You look fucking hot," he murmured to her, and her response was a moan incited by Allen's kisses. He grinned and kissed her suddenly on the mouth. Rio froze as his mouth moved on hers, but soon enough she was kissing him back with equal amounts of lust.

"I think we should get a room," Allen said, and the other two murmured their agreements.

* * *

><p>They stumbled into the hotel room, laughing and giggling like teenagers. Rio took a step and dropped her purse, lights flashing in her eyes. "God, it was a zoo in there," Rio gasped. She bent to grab her purse.<p>

Allen whistled. "That's fucking hot," he said.

"A-fucking-greed," Rod whispered, and Rio straightened immediately. She'd forgotten about _not bending over. _But somehow, she was no embarrassed.

"Like what you see?" she asked, flashing them a smirk. Neither boy answered, but they glanced at each other, exchanging thoughts wordlessly. Then they looked back at her.

Allen strode over to her and threw her purse aside. "Hey-!" she protested, but was abruptly cut off by his mouth, sudden and hot and wet, on hers.

She drowned in his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing as close to him as she could. She felt his hand come up and cup her breast. She smiled, and then moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her nipple.

Rio heard Rod come up behind her, his hands trailing up her legs. They traced circles in her bare skin, going higher and higher...

She gasped as his fingers reached her panties, already wet from arousal. Rod chuckled and lifted her dress up, baring her panties to him.

"Who knew Rio liked thongs?" he murmured, and Allen, still kissing her hungrily, chuckled too. His hands moved down to the hem of her dress and lifted it off, and suddenly she was almost naked before them.

Despite the booze, Rio felt a sharp stab of embarrassment. Shit. Perhaps they shouldn't do this-

"I think she's having second thoughts," Allen said, his palms back to her breasts. She gasped and moaned as he squeezed and twisted her nipples. Her eyes rolled back in her head as a finger slipped beneath her panties, stroking her clit softly.

"So do I," Rod said, nuzzling his face into her backside.

"I think we can change that." Allen smashed his mouth to hers again, and somehow this kiss was even more hot and needy than before, his tongue sweeping her mouth, his hands kneading her breasts. Her senses were overloaded with pleasure and want as Rod teasingly dipped a finger in then out. She ground herself against his palm, and would have even begged if it hadn't been for Allen in her mouth.

Rod pressed gently against her clit before applying more pressure, and Rio couldn't help it; she cried out. "Fuck, Rod, please, I want you inside." She hated the way her voice was needy and high. But it had been so long since she'd been fucked and that added with the fact that two hot men were pleasuring her made her hormones spin wildly out of control.

Rod laughed and shoved a finger roughly inside her. She gasped into Allen's mouth; she could feel his smirk against her lips. Rod rotated his finger inside of her before roughly thrusting his finger and then adding another as he pumped. She ground herself against his hand, moaning into Allen's mouth as Rod pushed in another and curled his fingers around her walls, making her pant and moan even more.

Allen stepped back, smirking as he watched the most beautiful girl in Echo Town fall apart under his best friend's expert fingers. God, Rio was beautiful, there was no denying it; the rich colours of her auburn hair; her unbelievably blue eyes; the curve of her body; the light of her smile. And when he saw her today, wearing that sexy dress, he knew he had to have her.

He could feel his erection straining painfully against his boxers and his jeans. Sighing as he patiently waiting his turn with Rio, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, massaging his length through the material of his underwear. He wished it was Rio doing it instead. He looked up just as she climaxed, mewling unintelligible words as she came.

She panted, looking up at him through a fog of hazy desire. He smirked and pointed to the ground. She was shockingly sexy in her lacy black lingerie. God, he wanted to fuck her. "Get down on your knees."

She complied, her ass waving in the air as she leaned on her palms. Allen raised an eyebrow to Rod, who grinned, pushing Rio's legs apart slightly and pulling down her panties. Allen knew his friend wouldn't penetrate her... no, not yet...

Allen pulled out his erection and pushed it into her face. She looked up at him in surprise, but it quickly morphed into a smirk. "Blow me," he ordered, and she grinned, latching her mouth onto his length.

He groaned. Her wet mouth on his dick felt better than he'd imagined. Though, he'd also imagined that her folds would feel even better around him. But he was willing to wait.

She sucked and swirled her tongue around his length, inciting more pleasured moans out of him. Her hands came up and started pumping the rest of his length that her mouth couldn't envelope, but quickly put her hands back down on the ground to stabilize herself as Rod licked the entrance to her sex.

She gasped around his dick, and the feeling was shockingly good. Allen could barely see his friend, but he could see the strawberry blonde hair moving up and down, his hands pushing Rio's legs even further apart.

Allen fisted his hands in her hair as she began to go down on him even more intensely than before. Pleasure swirled through him, her mouth eagerly working against his dick. Her tongue licked the side of his shaft, sucking hard, and he groaned, feeling the stars begin to burst against his eyelids and the muscles beginning to clench in his stomach.

"Rio," he moaned, "if you don't stop, I'll come in your mouth."

She smiled around his dick, before moaning some. The vibrations from her moan resonated up his cock, giving him that last, final push over the edge. He cried out, his cum shooting into her open mouth. Ugh. That couldn't be tasty.

But she smiled at him upon swallowing. Her whole body was moving from the force of Rod on her pussy. She gasped, her back arching sexily as she suddenly came, as loudly as before. They both panted heavily, gazing at one another.

"Rod, swap with me," Allen said, walking around to Rio's behind. Rod grinned and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his large cock and offering it to Rio. She took it in her hands, purring as she stroked it lightly. Rod shuddered under her touch and she put her mouth to the tip.

Allen unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang open as he pulled off his jeans. He would leave his boxers on for now, though.

Reaching over, he unclasped Rio's bra and let it hang limply from her arms before she shifted and slipped the thing off. Neither of his companions noticed when Allen grabbed it and her panties and slipped them underneath his jeans. Perhaps it was perverted, but Allen really wanted to keep those.

He rolled a nipple underneath his fingers and she moaned on Rod's cock. The other boy rotated his hips in her mouth, also groaning loudly. Smirking, Allen positioned himself behind her. Perhaps he ought to ask if this was really okay, but when faced with Rio's tantalizing, dripping sex, he knew he couldn't wait.

He pushed into her and she gasped, stilling. But then she ground her hips into his lap and he smiled darkly. Rod had his head thrown back, his eyes rolling into his head as she pleasured him. But it was Allen's turn.

He thrust into her sharply, absorbing her moans as he pumped. Her warm, moist walls felt like heaven around his thick cock. Rod came abruptly, and Rio pulled back leaving her all to Allen. He smirked and grasped her waist, pulling her back into him as he thrust. She moaned and the slap of skin against skin could be heard as they fucked. Her wet core sliding against his cock felt so fucking good.

"Faster, Allen. I want you to fuck me faster. And then spill all of you inside me," Rio purred. He groaned at her dirty talk, and did as he was asked, picking up the pace. He didn't want Rio to get pregnant, however.

"You... on... the pill?" he grunted between thrusts.

"Yeah," she moaned. He smiled and pushed into her even more, grinding his hips against hers, feeling the muscles clench and the lights flash and the _beautiful feeling of falling_

He came, rather loudly, spilling into her and she came soon after.

Allen pulled out of Rio, and she grinned up at him. "I wish I wasn't drunk," she told him.

"Me too," he answered. He wasn't drunk in the slightest. Not that he'd tell her that.

He picked her up, grinned at Rod, and the three of them climbed into the bed. Allen wrapped his arms around Rio, as did Rod.

"That was the most amazing bout of sex I've ever had," she said, with a smirk.

"You haven't had it with me yet," Rod murmured, and smiled. Allen chuckled and shifted, allowing Rod to pull the girl beneath him as she squealed with delight.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
